


Ni la Piedra de los Amantes nos protege

by Ewarika



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cockblocking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewarika/pseuds/Ewarika
Summary: El tercer encuentro planeado de Albaion y Will. Que tampoco sale bien.





	Ni la Piedra de los Amantes nos protege

**Author's Note:**

> Albaion y Willmuth son personajes originales basados en el videojuego TES V: Skyrim. Albaion me pertenece, mientras que Willmuth es de mi compañera de rol, 3DFreckles (podéis encontrarla en FB, puede que incluso encontréis bocetos de Willmuth) y tengo su permiso para colgar esto.

Albaion pasea impacientemente de un lado a otro. El sol está a punto de ponerse y no hay señales de él. Va a llegar tarde.  
Con un bufido, se apoya contra la piedra de los Amantes. Si cuando oscurezca no ha venido… No le quedará más remedio que acampar aquí. Pero lo hará con desgana.  
Por suerte para él, de entre los matorrales de enebro que parecen cubrir por completo la Cuenca, sale aquel a quien está esperando. Willmuth. Intentando ocultar su sonrisa de alivio corre hacia él. El semielfo abre los brazos, esperando un abrazo, pero termina inclinándose y sujetándose el estómago al recibir un puñetazo.  
̶ ¡¡Llevo tres horas esperándote!!  
̶ Lo siento ̶ responde falto de aliento. ̶ Unos compañeros querían agradecerme que los salvara de un oso.  
̶ Y seguro que querían llevarte a conocer a la hermosa hija del tabernero de Sangre Argéntea.  
̶ Más bien querían que conociera al bardo. ̶ Willmuth por fin consigue incorporarse. Para lo pequeño que era el imperial en comparación, daba unos buenos golpes.  
̶ … Serán cerdos.  
̶ Son nórdicos ̶ replica encogiéndose de hombros.  
Albaion resopla, pero no se resiste cuando Willmuth se acerca y lo abraza, casi enterrándolo contra su pecho.  
̶ No te preocupes, a mí me gustan más los imperiales de ojos dorados y pelo castaño. Si además es Legionario y su nombre empieza por A y acaba en lbaion, mejor.  
El legionario no puede disimular su sonrisa y le devuelve el abrazo al semielfo. Se pone de puntillas para besarle la mejilla antes de zafarse de él e ir a por su bolsa.  
̶ Bueno, llevo algo de comida, saco de dormir y tienda. ¿Tú traes tu parte?  
̶ Saco de dormir, madera y carne, sí. Y la carne es fresca. ̶ Añade señalando un bulto entre los matorrales de los que había salido. Albaion rueda los ojos al ver que era un ciervo.  
̶ ¿De dónde lo has sacado?  
̶ De esa piedra de ahí. ̶ Señala un montículo cercano.  
̶ … ¿Sabes que me excita cuando sacas la vena nórdica?  
̶ ¡Albaion!  
El imperial se ríe ruidosamente al ver el sonrojo de Willmuth.  
̶ Bueno, ve preparando el fuego y la carne mientras yo monto la tienda.  
Asintiendo, el semielfo apila la leña y la prende. Mientras se forman las brasas, despelleja el ciervo y saca las costillas para cocinarlas. Por su parte, Albaion monta la tienda y desenrolla ambos sacos. Por último, saca la comida que ha traído: una buena botella de vino, queso y un puñado de uvas, de la caja que le mandó su familia desde Cyrodiil. Lo deja todo en un pequeño bol junto a un cuchillo para poder partir el queso. Justo cuando las luces del norte empiezan a brillar, el aire se llena del aroma de la carne a la brasa y la grasa derritiéndose. Albaion se acerca a Willmuth y le besa una mejilla, rasposa por la barba que está intentando que crezca.  
̶ ¿Todo listo?  
El Capa de la Tormenta asiente con un gruñido y separa una costilla para ofrecérsela al imperial. Este, en lugar de cogerla, la come directamente de los dedos de Willmuth. Sin dudarlo, le chupa la grasa de los dedos mientras lo mira fijamente a los ojos. Willmuth responde con un sonrojo y un zape en la nuca.  
̶ Come por tu cuenta, cochino.  
Albaion se echa a reír, tapándose la boca para evitar que se le caiga la comida. Cuando se calma un poco, corta un trozo de queso y una uva y se los ofrece al semielfo, quien frunce el ceño, confuso.  
̶ ¿Eso no es fruta?  
̶ Se llaman “uvas” y están muy buenas con el queso. Venga, prueba.  
Willmuth se encoge de hombros y extiende la mano. El imperial niega con la cabeza.  
̶ Abre la boca.  
̶ ¡Albaion, eso es embarazoso!  
̶ ¡Venga! No hay nadie por aquí. Además, yo también quiero darte de comer.  
El semielfo se pone rojo hasta la punta de las orejas antes de abrir tentativamente la boca. Su amante se anima automáticamente y le mete la comida en la boca. La empuja lentamente con un dedo hasta dejarla contra la lengua y, al sacarlo, le acaricia sensualmente los labios. Willmuth se queda con la boca abierta hasta que se acuerda de que tiene comida en la boca y empieza a masticar con rapidez. Al tragar, se queda un momento en silencio antes de gruñir afirmativamente.  
̶ Está bueno.  
̶ ¿Ves? ̶ El imperial se mete otro trozo de queso con uva en la boca. ̶ Es una mezcla muy común en la Ciudad Imperial. Mis padres siempre lo preparaban en Sundas y venían mis tíos y mis abuelos.  
El tono melancólico de Albaion hace fruncir el ceño a Willmuth.  
̶ Los echas de menos, ¿verdad?  
̶ Sí, aunque… no tanto como a ti.  
̶ Mira que eres cursi.  
̶ ¡Encima de que soy sincero y te abro mi corazón! ̶ El imperial toma una costilla de las que ya han roído y se la tira a la frente, donde rebota sin que el semielfo se inmute siquiera.  
̶ Yo no he dicho que no me guste.  
Albaion refunfuña mientras devora más costillas de ciervo, sin dignarse a mirarlo. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Willmuth se acerca a él y le pasa un brazo por los hombros. Entonces, mira hacia el cielo mientras habla:  
̶ Yo tampoco puedo evitar pensar en ti. No solo cuando estoy solo, sino siempre. A veces veo algo, lo que sea, un libro o simplemente un bardo tocando en la calle, y lo primero que pienso es en si te gustará o si lo has visto alguna vez y en lo mucho que me gustaría enseñártelo. ̶ Esboza una media sonrisa. ̶ Me gusta imaginar que llegará un día en el que podré.  
Ambos se quedan en silencio, escuchando el ruido de los grillos y el de las brasas crepitar en la hoguera. Entonces, Albaion dice:  
̶ Y yo soy el cursi.  
El semielfo le da un empujón tan fuerte que lo tira contra la hierba, entre las carcajadas del legionario. Este tarda poco en volver a levantarse para besarle los labios, pringosos de la carne y con sabor a queso y fruta. Willmuth lo abraza y lo aprieta fuerte antes de susurrarle al oído:  
̶ Te quiero, imperial loco.  
̶ Yo también te quiero, semielfo orgulloso ̶ responde también entre murmullos.  
Cuando se separan, Albaion se inclina para coger la botella de vino y, al alzarse, la agita frente al Capa de la Tormenta. Este la sujeta, aún con Albaion agarrándola, y le quita el tapón de un mordisco. Fija la mirada en él y da un largo trago, dejando que algunas gotas se derramen por la comisura de sus labios. El imperial se relame antes de acercarse a sorberle el vino. Empieza por las gotas que han resbalado hasta el cuello y de ahí sube hasta los labios. Willmuth no duda ni un momento en tirar de la mano que todavía le sujeta para subírselo al regazo para besarlo profundamente. Albaion entierra los dedos en su melena, jugueteando con las trenzas que la adornan, mientras el semielfo sube y baja las manos por su espalda, acariciándola. Entre beso y beso, toman tragos de vino que terminan compartiendo. Manchas púrpuras adornan sus camisas cuando Willmuth por fin decide poner sus manos en las nalgas de Albaion. Entonces, el legionario se separa un poco, lo suficiente como para tomar una bocanada de aire fresco y despejarse la cabeza.  
̶ Oye… si vamos a empezar a perder la ropa, creo que deberíamos meternos en la tienda. Por el frío.  
̶ ¿Qué pasa, no aguantas una suave brisa nocturna?  
̶ No si eso significa coger una pulmonía. Vamos.  
Con dificultad, porque el semielfo no consiente en soltarlo, Albaion se levanta y tira de su amante para que se levante. Willmuth obedece a regañadientes y se dirige a la tienda. En la entrada, se agacha para poder meterse y recibe un golpe juguetón. Como venganza, tira del imperial para hacerlo caer encima de uno de los sacos y se tumba encima de él. Albaion se ríe hasta que una rodilla apretando firmemente contra su entrepierna lo hace gemir. Entonces, las manos de Willmuth vuelven a acariciar su espalda mientras su amante le besa y marca el cuello. A tientas, el legionario busca el borde de la camisa del Capa de la Tormenta y tira de ella hacia arriba hasta que por fin el otro pilla la indirecta y se la quita.  
Al ver la piel, pálida con un suave brillo dorado y recubierta de cicatrices rosadas, Albaion se muerde el labio y siente una presión insoportable en los pantalones. Posa una mano temblorosa en el pecho y nota debajo poderosos músculos y vello fino y rubio, casi invisible. Gruñendo, el imperial se afana en desabrocharse los pantalones, consiguiendo más bien anudárselos más, hasta que recibe ayuda del semielfo. Willmuth prácticamente le rompe el cinto y le rasga los pantalones para desnudarlo. Al deshacerse de la ropa, se fija en las piernas del legionario, de color caramelo, fuertes y gruesas, con varias líneas blanquecinas que cruzan los muslos. Sin poder evitarlo, su mente conjura la imagen de esas piernas apretándole la cintura mientras hacen el amor.  
Tan ensimismado está que no se da cuenta de que Albaion está intentando darse la vuelta hasta que casi le pega una patada en la cabeza. Se aparta un poco para que el imperial se vuelva a acomodar, esta vez con las nalgas en pompa y agitándolas sugerentemente. Willmuth las toma con las manos y las aprieta, disfrutando de cómo la piel tersa y los trabajados músculos se hunden bajo sus dedos. Su amante responde gruñendo placenteramente y empujando hacia él, como para invitarlo a tocar más. El semielfo ríe, con una voz ronca y como si le faltara el aire.  
̶ ¿Y este cambio de postura?  
̶ Para inspirarte. ̶ Albaion gira la cara y se relame los labios.  
̶ Agradezco el gesto, pero no era necesario.  
Willmuth entonces toma las caderas del legionario y tira de él hasta quedar contra su pelvis. Cuando Albaion nota un bulto contra sus nalgas, duro y ardiendo, gime y aprieta el saco de dormir hasta que se le quedan los nudillos blancos. Su miembro, que ya estaba erecto, ahora gotea preseminal solo de imaginar a Willmuth dentro de él por fin. El semielfo se frota lentamente contra él, disfrutando de los ruidos cada vez más desesperados del imperial y de cómo se mueve sin control. Por fin, con un gruñido de impaciencia, Albaion abre la boca:  
̶ ¡Will-!  
̶ ¡Por la Cuenca!  
Una tercera voz interrumpe la intimidad de la pareja. Renegados. Willmuth se pone de pie y se lanza a por su espada mientras Albaion gatea hasta sus botas y saca una daga. Se giran hacia la entrada de la tienda; sin embargo, antes de que puedan salir, un Renegado irrumpe. Se queda estupefacto, mirando a la pareja, momento que Willmuth aprovecha para cargar contra él y echarlo. El imperial sale tras él a tiempo de verlos a ambos caer al suelo, en medio del resto del grupo de Renegados. Willmuth se pone en pie rápidamente y golpea con su hacha al aturdido Renegado. Los demás se lanzan a defender a su compañero, por lo que obligan al semielfo a apartarse rápidamente. Uno de los asaltantes blande su espada con un grito y trata de golpearlo, pero se detiene abruptamente cuando una flecha se le clava en el pecho. Willmuth se gira para ver a Albaion con su arco y sus ojos, brillantes como el oro, llenos de ira.  
Sabiendo que tenía las espaldas cubiertas, el Capa de la Tormenta se lanza con un rugido. Mientras detiene golpes con la espada, ataca con bolas de fuego a todos aquellos que se acercan a él. Tras él, puede oír el silbido de las flechas volando, protegiéndolo de cualquier ataque por la espalda. Uno a uno, caen al suelo, algunos muertos y otros malheridos. Los Renegados no tardan en darse cuenta de que no tienen ninguna esperanza contra la pareja, y más con lo fieramente que se defienden el uno al otro. Huyen con los heridos a cuestas colina arriba.  
Llenos de tierra y sangre, los amantes suspiran, aliviados porque todo haya acabado. Albaion se acerca a uno de los cuerpos, con el arco todavía en la mano, y lo mira mientras niega con la cabeza.  
̶ Medio año. Llevaba medio año esperando a este momento. Y venís tus amiguitos y tú y me lo estropeáis.  
̶ ¿Albaion?  
Sin dignarse a responder, el legionario patea el cuerpo inerte antes de dirigirse a la hoguera y sentarse frente a ella. Al sentir la humedad en su piel desnuda, se da cuenta de que no se puso pantalones antes de la pelea. Gruñendo, se acerca con grandes zancadas a la tienda y rebusca hasta encontrar unos pantalones. Se los pone a tirones antes de volver a su lugar frente al fuego. Willmuth, que se había quedado mirando la extraña actitud de Albaion, se acerca lentamente. Se sienta con cuidado a su lado y le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros. El imperial apoya la cabeza contra su hombro y suspira, como si con el aire estuviera expulsando también el enfado que siente.  
̶ Estoy empezando a sospechar que hemos ofendido a alguno de los Divinos y que no quieren que estemos juntos.  
̶ Solo son coincidencias, Albaion.  
̶ Primero los cazadores en los manantiales de agua caliente, después tus compañeros en el fuerte, ahora Renegados… Lo próximo será un ejército entero. O un dragón.  
El semielfo ríe con un respingo.  
̶ Visto así… ̶ le acaricia los hombros con una mano. ̶ Te aseguro que por falta de ganas no son.  
̶ Te creo. Lo he sentido contra mi culo.  
̶ ¡Albaion!  
El imperial ríe, aunque con menos ganas que de costumbre. Se quedan ambos en silencio, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Albaion se levanta dándole una palmada en la rodilla al Capa de la Tormenta.  
̶ Bueno, quítate los pantalones, que te la voy a chupar.  
̶ ¿¡Qué!?  
̶ He venido hasta aquí arriba para verme contigo y tener sexo, y aunque lo único que me lleve sea un trago de semen, lo voy a tener.  
̶ ¿Pero cómo puedes tener tan poca vergüenza? ̶ Willmuth se tapa la cara, martirizado por las palabras de su amante.  
̶ Es lo que pasa cuando no me dejan tener un orgasmo. Me desinhibo. Además, verte repartir golpes sin camisa me ha calentado más que la forja de un herrero.  
Albaion lo toma de la mano y lo arrastra hasta la tienda, aún con la cara tapada por la vergüenza, y no duda en demostrarle que tiene tanta destreza con la lengua como con un arco.


End file.
